Le sauveur d'Harry Potter était Végéta…
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [CROSSOVER DBZ & HARRY POTTER!] Goten et Trunks sont sur le point de commencer leur première année à Poudlard avec la joie de leur famille. Très vite, ils font la connaissance d'Harry Potter qui apprend de Trunks une terrible révélation...


_Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR et celui de Dragon Ball Z est à Akira Toriyama ! Ils peuvent tous les deux dormir sur leurs deux oreilles oO_

_A/N : Hey c'est moi Mely, ça va ? C'est un peu con comme question vu que vous pouvez pas répondre lol. BREF ! Voilà un petit OS qui est un Crossover entre DBZ et Harry Potter ! C'est également ma réponse au défi de Kisa-kun. Je mets cet OS dans cette catégorie car c'est centré sur les personnages de DBZ. Bon, bonne lecture ;) _

* * *

**LE SAUVEUR D'HARRY POTTER ETAIT VEGETA…**

Goten et Trunks entraient nerveusement dans le Poudlard Express. Durant l'été, ils avaient reçu une lettre disant qu'ils étaient admis à l'école des sorciers. Toute la famille avait sauté de joie car tous étaient déjà passés par Poudlard.

-J'espère que tu iras à Gryffondor, fiston, avait sourit Goku à son fils.

-Non, c'est à Serdaigle qu'on reçoit le meilleur enseignement, intervint Bulma.

-Tout à fait, approuva Gohan.

-Tant que tu ne vas pas à Pouffsouffle… fit Chi-Chi sur un ton méprisant. Ce sont les cancres qui vont là-bas !

-Peu importe où va le freluquet, lança Végéta d'un air dédaigneux en toisant Goten. Tant que Trunks va à Serpentard…

Et ça leur avait encore plus mis la pression car ils ne pourraient jamais plaire à tout le monde. Goten, au moins, était tranquille : ses deux parents étaient allés à Gryffondor. Mais Trunks, lui, ne pourrait pas se partager entre Serpentard et Serdaigle, dans les deux cas, il décevrait un de ses parents.

Dans le train, ils s'installèrent dans un wagon rempli de trois élèves de sixième année. Ils les saluèrent et s'installèrent.

-J'ai peur que les Mangemorts essayent de tenter quelque chose à Poudlard cette année, disait l'un deux, petit avec une cicatrice sur le font. Voldemort…

-Ne dis pas son nom ! s'affola son ami, un grand roux.

Les trois élèves, nommés respectivement Harry, Ron et Hermione, passèrent tout le trajet à se lamenter sur ce Voldemort ce qui finissait par exaspérer Trunks. Végéta lui avait déjà parlé de ce Voldemort et selon lui, c'était un pauvre minable incapable de se battre.

¤¤¤

Arrivés à Poudlard, Trunks et Goten furent accueillis par une sorte d'ogre géant qui beuglait :

« Les premières années, par ici ! Les premières années, par ici ! Les premières années, par ici ! Les premières années, par ici ! Les premières années, par ici ! Les premières années, par ici ! Les premières années, par ici ! »

-Oh, la ferme ! marmonna Trunks, exaspéré.

« Les premières années, par ici ! Les premières années, par ici ! »

Trunks, se plaça en position devant lui.

-KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Et en un clin d'oeil, son kaméhaméha atteignit le géant qui, percuté de plein fouet par la boule d'énergie bleue, poussa un hurlement avant d'aller voler à plusieurs mètres et de tomber inerte sur le sol.

-Au moins, on aura la paix, conclut Trunks en soufflant sur ses doigts.

-T'y as peut-être été un peu fort… fit remarquer Goten. Après tout, c'est un humain, sa puissance ne doit pas dépasser les 8…

-Attends, t'as vu sa taille ! C'est pas un humain, ce truc !

-Hagrid ! s'écria un vieil homme à la longue barbe en courant vers lui.

Le dénommé Hagrid fut transporté tant bien que mal à l'infirmerie tandis que le professeur McGonagal s'en prenait à Trunks.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de lui envoyer ce… cet éclair ! cria-t-elle. Et comment avez-vous pu le faire sans baguette ?

-Pas besoin de baguette de tapette moi, je suis un Saiyen, déclara fièrement Trunks.

-Eh bien, singe ou pas, vous allez tout de…

-SAIYEN !

Trunks, vexé, lui envoya une boule de feu qui la fit tomber et poursuivit sa route pour retrouver Goten qui discutait déjà avec des élèves.

-Si, si, je vous jure, Trunks et moi, on peut fusionner ! se vanta-t-il. Hein, Trunks ? A nous deux, on est Gotenks et on est invincible !

-Alors… vous pourriez peut-être vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui… murmura Hermione.

-Qui, Voldemort ? fit Harry pour bien montrer que, _lui_, savait le dire.

-Ah, lui ! se souvint Goten. Trunks, c'est pas contre lui que Végéta s'est battu à une époque ?

-Si, et il lui a même écrasé sa sale gueule de serpent ! fit Trunks d'un air dédaigneux. D'ailleurs, papa dit même n'avoir jamais rencontré un adversaire aussi nul ! Même Nappa était plus fort. Selon lui, tout ce que savait faire ce Voldemachin, c'était d'envoyer des petites étincelles vertes du bout de son bout de bois en criant des mots bizarroïdes… Pff… pitoyable ! D'ailleurs, il a même sauvé la vie d'un bébé en lui envoyant un Flash Final. Et maintenant, tout le monde adore ce gamin en croyant que c'était lui !

Harry avala sa salive de travers. Alors… ce n'était pas l'amour de sa mère qui l'avait sauvé ? C'était ce Végéta ?

-Quoi ? s'écria Hermione. Mais alors… si cet homme est si fort, il peut peut-être le détruire et ainsi tous nous sauver !

-Nan, répondit Trunks. Mon père ne veut pas se salir les mains une deuxième fois sur ce minable. Les humains n'ont qu'à se débrouiller tout seuls avec lui.

Harry et Hermione détestaient déjà ce Trunks. Surtout Harry, pour avoir détruit tous ses rêves de grandeur.

¤¤¤

La cérémonie de la répartition allait commencer. Tout le monde s'installa et les première année attendirent qu'on les appelle.

-C'est bizarre que Minerva ne soit pas encore là, murmura Dumbledore. Bon, Severus, faites l'appel à sa place…

Trunks fut parmi les premiers à être appelé.

-Brief, Trunks !

Sitôt assis sur la chaise et le choixpeau sur la tête, ce dernier cria :

-SERPENTARD !

Et Trunks partit rejoindre la table avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Goten, lui, stressait de plus en plus et lorsque finalement, Rogue appela son nom, il prit place nerveusement et attendit d'avoir le choixpeau sur la tête.

_« Gryffondor, Gryffondor…_ » songea-t-il de toutes ses forces.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Affolé, il crut avoir mal entendu mais il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'il sentit Rogue le pousser vers la table des Poufsouffles. Plus loin, installé à la table des Serpentards, il voyait Trunks se foutre de sa gueule. Il avait raison. Sa mère allait le tuer…

Harry, lui, était bien décidé à rencontrer ce Végéta qui avait soi-disant sauvé la vie.

-Je veux rencontrer ton père ! avait-il annoncé à Trunks plus tard. Je veux lui parler !

Tant bien que mal, Harry réussit à obtenir l'adresse de Végéta à la Capsule Corp. et lui envoyant un hibou express.

Deux jours plus tard, le Prince des Saiyens était à Poudlard. Avançant d'un pas digne dans la Grande Salle comme en terrain conquis, il vit Harry lui faire signe et se dirigea vers lui.

-C'est toi le morveux qui voulait me voir ? demanda-t-il dédaigneusement.

-Oui ! s'exclama Harry. Je voudrais savoir une chose…

Et Végéta lui raconta toute l'histoire. Juste après la mort de Lily, quand Voldemort allait lui envoyer l'_Avada Kedavra_, il avait pris pitié du petit Harry et avait envoyé un Flash Final à son agresseur en plein dans la tête ce qui avait fait revenir sa propre attaque vers lui par la même occasion.

-Et ma cicatrice ? voulut savoir Harry.

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, alors ça m'a agacé et je t'ai griffé, expliqua Végéta en haussant les épaules. Voilà l'entière vérité. Tu n'es pas un héros. C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé, petit gringalet ! Tu me dois ma vie !

Lorsque Harry fut remis du choc, il posa une question à Végéta.

-Vous êtes tellement fort… J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à me battre ! déclara-t-il, l'air déterminé.

Végéta le toisa de haut en bas et éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur.

-Un petit nabot comme toi ? C'est hors de question !

-Si je peux me permettre, vous ne devez pas dépasser le mètre 60, intervint Hermione.

Vexé, Végéta lui envoya un mini-kaméhaméha qui la fit taire.

-Mais je veux vaincre Voldemort ! plaida Harry.

-Débrouille-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Ou alors, demande au fils de Kakaroth, fit Végéta en montrant du menton Goten à la table des Poufsouffles, ou même à Kakaroth lui-même ! Mais ne cherche pas à entraîner mon fils Trunks dans tes histoires de fillettes, il a une réputation à tenir !

Harry acquiesça en se disant qu'il demanderait à Goten de l'aider plus tard et vit justement Végéta se diriger vers ce dernier.

-Tiens, fit-il d'un air méprisant en lui lançant une enveloppe. Ta mère t'envoie ceci.

Goten en fut tout content. Sa mère pensait à lui ! Elle lui manquait tant !

Mais lorsque l'enveloppe fut ouverte, la voix de Chi-Chi, décuplée, envahit la grande salle de ses cris.

« A POUFSOUFFLE, QUELLE HONTE ! JE N'OSE MÊME PAS LE DIRE A TON GRAND-PERE ! TU FAIS HONTE A LA FAMILLE, GOTEN ! DEMANDE UN NOUVEL ENTRETIEN AVEC LE CHOIXPEAU ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE MON FILS AILLE A POUFSOUFFLE ! C'EST MINABLE, J'AI HONTE DE T'AVOIR DONNE LE JOUR ! LE JOUR A UN… POUFSOUFFLE ! AAAAAAAAHHH ! »

Une fois que Chi-Chi ait terminé de hurler, la beuglante prit feu sous les yeux ahuris de Goten.

-Hé ! lança Harry à Végéta qui s'en allait. Au fait, où est Hedwige ? La chouette que je vous ai envoyée pour le courrier ?

-Je l'ai mangée, répondit tranquillement le Saiyen en sortant.

¤¤¤

Quelques semaines plus tard, tandis que Trunks allait s'entraîner au Quiddich avec son nouvel ami Drago Malefoy, il vit Harry, Ron et Goten tout contents, courir vers lui.

-Ca y est, Trunks ! lança Goten. J'ai réussi !

-Réussi quoi ? demanda Trunks qui s'en fichait éperdument.

-A faire fusionner Ron et Harry ! déclara Goten tout émoustillé. Vous voulez voir ?

-Ces deux-là en un seul ? Alors ça doit être un truc trop moche ! se moqua Drago.

-Prêts ? demanda Goten à ses deux amis.

-Un… deux… commencèrent Ron et Harry en exécutant une petite danse avant de joindre leur index. FUUUUUUUUUSIOOOOOON !

Et bam ! Cela créa de la fumée avant de découvrir un être étrange… grand, roux aux cheveux ébouriffés, avec des yeux bleu-vert et une cicatrice sur le nez.

-Potty et Weasmoche qui fusionnent… murmura Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai jamais rien vu qu'aussi laid.

-Je suis Harron ! déclara fièrement la fusion d'Harry et de Ron.

Soudain, Goten tomba, assommé par quelqu'un qui venait de lui sauter dessus. Chi-Chi !

-QUELLE HONTE ! A POUFSOUFFLE ! criait-elle en le secouant. REDEVIENS UN HOMME TOUT DE SUITE !

-Maman ! Lâche-moi !

-GOTEN ! GOTEN !

Tout à coup, Goten se sentit comme s'il s'en allait…

« Goten ! Goten ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il se redressa vivement, baigné de sueur et se frotta les yeux.

-Oh, ce… ce n'était qu'un rêve !

-C'était un beau rêve, mon chéri ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Non, c'était un cauchemar ! Je… je rêvais que j'étais à Poufsouffle.

-A Poufsouffle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Goten soupira de soulagement.

-Ouf… Je croyais que j'étais devenu nul.

-Encore ces absurdités d'Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus lire les livres de Pan ! Et puis d'ailleurs, je vais mettre un terme à tout ça !

¤¤¤

Quelques heures plus tard, Pan, la fille de Gohan, réclamait la suite de son histoire à sa grand-mère.

-Maman n'est pas là, fit la petite fille. Alors tu me lis la fin de l'histoire, grand-mère Chi-Chi ?

Chi-Chi se saisit de _« Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu »_ et termina de lire :

-…et Harry Potter et ses amis furent tous brûlés pour avoir pratiqué la sorcellerie ! conclut-elle d'un air furieux avant de déchirer le livre en miette et de faire le signe de croix. Allez, au lit maintenant !

-D'accord !

Goten soupira. Tout était redevenu normal.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, sa mère lui annonça :

-Ah au fait, Végéta et Bulma viennent déjeuner aujourd'hui avec Trunks et Bra. Oh, ça sonne, c'est sûrement déjà eux ! Va leur ouvrir, mon chéri.

Goten s'exécuta et accueillit les invités.

-Bonjour, Bulma, salut Bra, Trunks… Vé… Végéta !

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il devait rêver !

Végéta, le prince des Saiyens, était assis sur un balai avec une cicatrice sur le front…

**FIN**

* * *

_A/N : Ah, sacré Veggy, hein ! Et c'est clair qu'il est bien plus fort que Voldy, faudrait qu'il passe les aider, une fois… J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Biz !_


End file.
